In cold climates, ice dams commonly form along the edge of a roof. An ice dam is a ridge of ice that forms along the edge of a roof and prevents melting snow from draining off the roof. The water backs up behind the ice dam and may leak into the home causing damage to walls, ceilings, insulation and other areas. Ice dams form when there is a temperature differential between the higher portions and lower portions of a roof. The roof's outside surface must be above 32° F. (0° C.) while the lower surfaces are below 32° F. (0° C.). Typically this occurs when the outside air temperature is in the low 20s (degrees Fahrenheit). Heat escapes from the house through the ceiling and walls into the attic space and heats the inside surface of the roof causing the snow to melt. The water from the melted snow runs down the outside surface of the roof and refreezes at the colder edge of the roof. The dam grows as it is fed by the melting snow above it. Water above the ice dam remains a liquid and begins to backup. This water finds cracks and openings in the roof covering and flows into the attic space of the house or structure.
Various devices have been proposed to control or eliminate snow accumulation and ice dams. Such devices include electric heating systems using resistive heating wires, strips or other elements. These systems are expensive and often require professional installation. Other manual systems include blades to cut or chop the ice and snow, and scrapers to pull the ice or snow from the roof. These devices are often bulky, heavy and are prone to damaging the roof in order to remove the ice. Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight device to remove ice dams which doesn't damage the roofing material.